


останови меня / let me down slowly

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [22]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crying, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief, Vibrators, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Марк не может заснуть. Ендже помогает.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	останови меня / let me down slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).
  * A translation of [let me down slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070151) by [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint). 



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), я решила, что это тоже считается.
> 
> 10\. desperately — отчаянно
> 
> С днем рождения, Маша!! Ай лав ю 3000.
> 
> 💚💚💚💚💚  
> 💚💚💚💚💚  
> 💚💚💚💚💚

Концерт уже давно закончился, но сон так и не идет. Марк старается изо всех сил, повторяя про себя, что важно отдохнуть, если он хочет быть в форме завтра, но его голова, кажется, отказывается прислушиваться к доводам разума.

Бессмысленно проворочавшись на кровати два часа, от чего у него потом будут болеть все конечности, он обнаруживает себя в комнате Ендже — стоящим на коленях.

Ендже хватает одного взгляда, чтобы скомандовать ему опуститься на пол. Приказ ударяет Марку прямо в голову, и ковер под коленями он чувствует раньше, чем до него доходит смысл сказанного. Лишние мысли лужицей вытекают из его головы, а сам он становится мягким, как мед.

У них с Ендже договоренность. Правила. Это происходит уже какое-то время, но Марка все равно каждый раз восхищает подготовленность Ендже. Стоит задуматься, знал ли тот заранее, что Марк постучит в его дверь после полуночи.

Жужжание вибратора в его заднице мешает сосредоточиться и додумать эту мысль Когда Ендже растягивал его, Марк сидел прямо, держа руки на коленях, до тех пор, пока тот не вставил игрушку до конца, проверяя, что пробка хорошо держится и не вываливается. В комнате все это время не было произнесено ни слова. 

Обычно Ендже мягко подготавливает его к сцене. Но сейчас Марку нужно далеко не это. Не сегодня, нет.

Ендже не устанавливает определенный ритм. Он включает и выключает вибратор без предупреждения. Повышает интенсивность, а потом ставит на самый слабый режим, а иногда на средний — когда ему кажется, что Марк уже близок к краю.

Согласно их правилам, все это время Марк должен сидеть неподвижно. И все так же покорно.

— Разве во время концерта ты не называл себя хорошим мальчиком, а, хен? — спрашивает вслух Ендже, стоит Марку покачнуться, практически выронив вибратор. — Что ты классный парень? Ну, если это правда, докажи мне.

Ендже не дотрагивается до него, просто как бы лениво обходит его кругами. Гладит по волосам, поит водой с рук, утирает пот со лба — всегда дразнит и не дает того, что Марку так сильно хочется.

Стоит только Марку вернуться в позу, Ендже без лишних слов врубает на максимум. Марк орет, но вовремя обрывает себя на полувскрике, вспоминая Правило №4: никакого шума, если они не дома.

Зажав себе рот ладонью, Марк второй пытается найти нечто, на что можно было бы опереться. Он натыкается на бедро Ендже, все еще одетого в те рваные джинсы с концерта. Пальцы цепляются за дырки в штанинах, он сжимает в руке ткань, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь, а его ногти впиваются в гладкую кожу.

Ендже кладет свою руку поверх его, медленным, нежным, но по-прежнему уверенным жестом переплетает пальцы со своими (пока его кольца больно впиваются в костяшки пальцев Марка), а потом той же рукой хватает Марка за волосы и оттягивает его голову назад.

— Правило №5? — лениво спрашивает он. Таким же тоном уточняют погоду на завтра.

Марку требуется какое-то время, чтобы ответить.

— Не прикасаться без разрешения.

Ендже хмыкает.

— Посмотри-ка, помнишь все правила как настоящий отличник. — Он отпускает волосы Марка из хватки, но его руку со своей ноги не убирает. — Но даже хороших мальчиков нужно наказывать.

Ендже замедляет вибрации игрушки, теперь та работает практически незаметно.

И именно в этот момент Марк роняет первую слезу.

Ендже замирает. Дает Марку шанс произнести стоп-слово. Решить, хочет ли он остановиться или продолжить. У Марка затекли колени. Ноет член. Естественная смазка капает на полотенце, которое Ендже предусмотрительно постелил под него.

Марк просит поменять позу. Ендже соглашается, помогает встать с колен и лечь на спину на кровать. Слезы продолжают стекать по его щекам, и Ендже, отбросив свою роль на мгновение, слизывает одну из них языком.

Марк не произносит свое стоп-слово.

— Хочешь, чтобы я держал тебя крепче? — спрашивает Ендже, когда Марк более или менее успокаивается и готов продолжать.

Марк прикусывает губу в задумчивости. Соглашается:

— Да.

Только этого Ендже и ждет.

Вибратор снова включается, сотрясая его изнутри, и создает ровное напряжение, которое поднимается в нем, как ртуть в термометре жарким день. Легким движением одной руки Ендже сжимает запястья Марка над его головой. Марк, может, и больше качается, но сила Ендже всегда была внутри, молчаливая и неумолимая. Сила, которая, если понадобится, могла бы укротить даже Югема.

Ендже садится на бедра Марка, и плавным движением кулака проводит по головке его члена.

Марка трясет, как от удара электричеством, от одного только этого прикосновения. Сперма выплескивается из него, пачкая кожу Ендже между указательным и большим пальцем и на запястье.

Марк открывает рот, чтобы извиниться за то, что случайно нарушил еще одно правило, но сквозь слезы, стоящие в глазах, видит, как Ендже улыбается ему и качает головой.

— Которое это было уже по счету правило? Но знаешь, на этот раз я тебя прощу, — Марк смаргивает слезы, оставляющие дорожки на его щеках, немного даже благодарный за беззаботное отношение, проявленное Ендже сегодняшней ночью. Благодарность в нем умирает примерно тогда же, когда руку Ендже сменяет его рот.

Многие таланты Ендже не являются достоянием общественности. Например, тот факт, что он может отжать от груди больше, чем Джексон и Джинен вместе взятые. Или что лосьон после бритья, которым он пользуется, на самом деле принадлежит Марку. Что он плакал во время просмотра “Головоломки” и продолжает плакать каждый раз, стоит им посмотреть этот фильм. Эти вещи знают только они семеро.

Но во всем мире один лишь Марк знает, что у Ендже отсутствует рвотный рефлекс.

Он редко пользуется этим талантом. Во-первых, стоит учитывать его голос, а во-вторых, многие вещи теряют свою новизну, если пользоваться ими постоянно, поэтому когда Ендже прибегает к этому секретному оружию, Марк может быть уверен, что ему конец.

Когда его член упирается в горло Ендже, ощущение тесноты переполняет Марка, и он вскрикивает и дергается в попытках ухватиться хотя бы за что-то. Руки Ендже давно спустились с запястий Марка на бедра, чтобы крепче прижать его к кровати, а сам Ендже двигается вверх и вниз, не останавливаясь и не давая Марку шанса сделать хотя бы вздох.

Марк плачет, не сдерживаясь, словно ничто больше не останавливает хныканье и перемешанные с полувсхлипами стоны, рвущиеся из его груди. Он жестко, до боли в пальцах, вцепляется в простыни и одновременно чувствует острую резь от ногтей, вцепившихся в его бедра, и Марк уже не может, он просто не может-

Когда он кончает (когда он наконец-то, наконец-то кончает), его рот открыт в беззвучном крике, а зрение расфокусируется.

Очнувшись, Марк еще какое-то время пытается нормально прийти в себя. Ощущение, будто его только что разобрали на части, а потом сложили заново. Будто он Шалтай-Болтай, подсказывает мозг, и отчего-то сравнение кажется Марку смешным.

— Добро пожаловать обратно, — мурлычет теплый, хриплый голос. Марк оборачивается на звук, вяло моргая. Ендже улыбается ему, его челка прилипла ко лбу, а в глазах блестят смешинки. Сахарная вата, которая в данный момент заменяет Марку мозги, не может не восхититься его сиянием. — Добро пожаловать в мир живых.

Марк открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, собрать звуки в слова, но его голова все еще витает в сладких облаках. В горле пересохло, как в пустыне Сахара, но он все равно доволен, как никогда в жизни.

Ендже призывает его помолчать, подносит стакан воды к губам. Марк пьет жадно, но Ендже следит, чтобы глотки были ровными и Марк не поперхнулся, придерживает его затылок рукой. На его пальцах больше нет колец.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Марк, когда гаснет свет, он вымыт и высушен, а Ендже лежит рядом с ним и дышит с ним в унисон.

— Для тебя — все что угодно, хен. Что угодно.


End file.
